movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Many Adventures of Nutty the Squirrel
Stephen Druschke's Films' movie-spoof of The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. It appeared on 20th August 2017 to celebrate the 40th anniversary of The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. ''Cast: *Winnie the Pooh - Nutty (Happy Tree Friends)'' *''Piglet - Chowder'' *''Tigger - Baloo (The Jungle Book)'' *''Rabbit - Philoctetes (Hercules)'' *''Eeyore - Tod (The Fox and the Hound)'' *''Owl - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book)'' *''Kanga - Wendy (Peter Pan)'' *''Roo - Michael (Peter Pan)'' *''Christopher Robin - Russell (Up)'' *''Gopher - Handy (Happy Tree Friends)'' *''Bees - Themselves'' *''Huffalumps and Woozles - Themselves'' ''Chapters: # 'The Many Adventures of Nutty the Squirrel part 1 - Our Story Begins (“Nutty the Squirrel”)' # 'The Many Adventures of Nutty the Squirrel part 2 - Nutty’s Stoutness Exercises' # 'The Many Adventures of Nutty the Squirrel part 3 - “Rumbly in My Tumbly”' # 'The Many Adventures of Nutty the Squirrel part 4 - Nutty Visits Russell' # 'The Many Adventures of Nutty the Squirrel part 5 - A Failed Honey Attempt' # 'The Many Adventures of Nutty the Squirrel part 6 - Lunch at Philoctetes/Nutty Gets Stuck' # 'The Many Adventures of Nutty the Squirrel part 7 - Nutty and Colonel Hathi Meets Handy' # 'The Many Adventures of Nutty the Squirrel part 8 - Stuck as Stuck Can Be' # 'The Many Adventures of Nutty the Squirrel part 9 - ‘DON’T FEED THE SQUIRREL!’' # 'The Many Adventures of Nutty the Squirrel part 10 - “Nutty Will Soon Be Free”' # 'The Many Adventures of Nutty the Squirrel part 11 - A Rather Blustery Day' # 'The Many Adventures of Nutty the Squirrel part 12 - Nutty Visits Chowder' # 'The Many Adventures of Nutty the Squirrel part 13 - Tea Time with Colonel Hathi' # 'The Many Adventures of Nutty the Squirrel part 14 - Nutty Meets Baloo (Part 1)' # 'The Many Adventures of Nutty the Squirrel part 15 - Nutty Meets Baloo (Part 2)' # 'The Many Adventures of Nutty the Squirrel part 16 - “Heffalumps and Woozles”' # 'The Many Adventures of Nutty the Squirrel part 17 - “The Rain Rain Rain Came Down Down Down”' # 'The Many Adventures of Nutty the Squirrel part 18 - Over the Waterfall!' # 'The Many Adventures of Nutty the Squirrel part 19 - Chowder Gives His House to Colonel' # 'The Many Adventures of Nutty the Squirrel part 20 - The Bouncing Chapter' # 'The Many Adventures of Nutty the Squirrel part 21 - Phil’s Meeting' # 'The Many Adventures of Nutty the Squirrel part 22 - The Plan Is Put Into Action' # 'The Many Adventures of Nutty the Squirrel part 23 - Phil Lost in The Mist' # 'The Many Adventures of Nutty the Squirrel part 24 - Baloo Don’t Like Ice Skating' # 'The Many Adventures of Nutty the Squirrel part 25 - Baloo Gets Stuck/Jagular Hunting' # 'The Many Adventures of Nutty the Squirrel part 26 - Baloo is Saved/No More Bouncing?' # 'The Many Adventures of Nutty the Squirrel part 27 - ‘We Say Goodbye’' # 'The Many Adventures of Nutty the Squirrel part 28 - End Credits' Movie Used: *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977)'' ''Clips From Films Used: *Happy Tree Friends (1999)'' *''Up (2009)'' *''The Jungle Book (1967)'' *''Chowder (2007)'' *''Hercules (1997)'' *''Peter Pan (1953)'' *''The Fox and the Hound (1981)'' *''Pippi Longstocking (1997)'' *''The Three Caballeros (1945)'' ''Voices: *Sterling Holloway'' *''Paul Winchell'' *''John Fiedler'' *''Sebastian Cabot'' *''Bruce Reitherman'' *''Jon Walmsley'' *''Timmy Turner'' *''Sean Marshall'' *''Junius Matthews'' *''Hal Smith'' *''Barbara Luddy'' *''Clint Howard'' *''Dori Whitaker'' *''Ralph Wright'' *''Howard Morris'' *''James MacDonald'' *''Ginny Tyler'' *''Dal McKennon'' *''Thurl Ravenscroft'' *''Michael Lipman'' *''Jordan Nagai'' *''Phil Harris'' *''Danny DeVito'' *''Nicky Jones'' *''J. Pat O’Malley'' *''Tommy Luske'' *''Warren Graff'' ''Special Thanks: *Walt Disney'' *''The Sherman Brothers'' *''Dandin Free Land'' *''CoolZDanethe5th'' ''Dedicated To: *Walt Disney'' *''Wolfgang Reitherman'' *''Sterling Holloway'' *''Paul Winchell'' *''John Fiedler'' ''Music Used: *“Little Lies” Performed by: Fleetwood Mac'' ''Directed by: *Stephen Druschke'' Trivia: * This is the eighteenth movie-spoof of Stephen Druschke's Films. * Unlike Eli Wages' spoof The Many Adventures of Garfield the Cat, this is a PAL spoof. *''The Jungle Book, Peter Pan, Hercules, and The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh were all released as part of the Walt Disney Masterpiece Colection'' *''This is Chowder's debut in Stephen Druschke's movie-spoof.'' *''Baloo roars when visiting Nutty.'' *''This is the first movie-spoof to use the Mondo Media logo.'' Category:Stephen Druschke Films Category:Winnie the Pooh Movies Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Movies Category:Now Playing Movies Category:Mondo Media films